The Kits of StarClan
by ShastamaeFirepool
Summary: What happens to kits after they join StarClan? Do they learn just as an apprentice would? Or do they stay the same as ever? Follow Gingerkit, the first StarClan kit, as she learns the ways of the world outside of StarClan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey wonderful readers! It's me, and this is just an idea I came up with a few days ago. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF I GET THREE REVIEWS that say they want this continued. Ok?**

**on with the story I don't own warriors. **

**The kits of StarClan**

The night was cold, and yet another cat had joined the ranks of StarClan much to early. Of the many kits who had joined them over the years none were as dedicated to helping the new arrivals as the Guardians, as they call themselves. They are a group of kits who have changed the ways of StarClan forever.

The group consists of six kits. Of course there are other kits that help but none as much as them.

The main six are, Hollykit who died when the forest was destroyed.

Her sister Larchkit. Mosskit Bluestar's daughter. Pearlkit a stillborn who was given a name opon reaching StarClan. Nettlekit a thunderclan tom who had died early on. And Gingerkit, the first kit to die after the clans were first created, and the group's leader.

And as this group came to grow, they decided they would do more than just bring the new kits to StarClan. They would create a tiny clan within it.

It had no official name, but they all had a job, a purpose. Gingerkit was leader, with Mosskit as her second in command. Pearlkit had trained with some of the medicine cats to be a nurse of sorts, to help new arrivals cope with the shock of being in StarClan and help them find their place. Larchkit, Hollykit, and Nettlekit, introduced them to other kits and StarClan warriors alike, and every cat els helped out. Older StarClan warriors agreed to help teach them basic skills such as hunting. This way all kits had a place, they knew where they belonged.

Kits-

The main six (the guardians)

Gingerkit- a dark ginger she kit with green eyes and one white paw.

Leader

Mosskit- a sleek-furred, dark gray-and-white she-kit with bright blue eyes

Second in Command

Pearlkit- tiny light grey tabby she cat with grey/blue eyes

Nurse cat (takes care of kits till they know their way around and are over the shock)

Larchkit- a brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Guide (shows new arrivals around)

Hollykit- a dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Guide

Nettlekit- light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Guide

Other kits-

Fluffkit- fluffy dark grey she kit with amber eyes(Daughter of Yellowfang)

Tansykit- dark brown tabby she kit with amber eyes(daughter of Yellowfang)

Blossomkit- pure white she cat with blue eyes(killed in battle during Brockenstar's reign)

Eaglekit- a gray tom with blue eyes

(Brother of Crowfeather)

Mistkit- a gray she-kit

(Sister of Tigerstar)

Nightkit- black she kit

(Sister of Tigerstar)

Willowkit- black she kit with blue eyes (Crookedstar's daughter)

Minnowkit- dark grey she cat

(Crookedstar's daughter)

Tumblekit- brown tabby Tom with blue eyes. (Drank two leg poison)

Webkit- pale grey Tom

Mintkit- a small dark grey tom with soft paws. (Yellowfang's brother killed in Brockenstar's reign)

Marigoldkit- a tiny ginger and brown tortoiseshell she-kit with soft paws. (Yellowfang's sister killed same way as brother)

A/N just so you know ALL of these kits really did exist exept for

Gingerkit(created by Gingerkit)

and Pearlkit (created by me) :) remember 3 reviews or I won't continue


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey peeps! Thanks to 4 AMAZING reviewers there is a new chapter!**

**Moonbeam141- thanks! And now I am **

**Guest- just did :D**

**petalpaw12- NOOOOOO! Not Jayfeather and his stick!**

**yourfaceisugly(guest)- thanks:D**

**disclaimer- nope don't own warriors**

Chapter 1-

I stand and stretch. The day was beautiful and the prey was running.

"but that's how it always is in StarClan." I mutter

I walk over to where my friends are and sigh as I look at the youngest in our small group, Pearlkit. She had been a stillborn kit. But unlike most others, her parents didn't even think to name her before laying her to rest in the snow. She still didn't know who her parents were and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her. I decide not to wake her yet, but her still form reminds me of when I was sent to take her to StarClan.

FLASHBACK:

I step onto the cold wind blown moor and shudder. Leafbare has not been kind this year, and that is why I've been sent to pick up a kit, poor thing. Then I see them. Her parents, leaving the clans, afraid for their kits and are going to raid them as kittypets.

Wait. Where is the kit?

The she cat falls, yelling out.

Have they not been born yet?

The she cat lays in the snow, she now has three kits, but something is wrong. I creep closer to get a look. The Tom has a look of disgust on his face as he sees that his only she kit is dead. A stillborn. Before the young queen can react he pushes the kit into a pile of snow and picks up the other two, beckoning for the queen to follow. She glances back at the pile, before shaking her head and walking away following the Tom.

I stand there in shock before walking toward the small snow drift. I hear a small mew and and see the tinniest kit I've seen in all my StarClan life. She has pale grey tabby fur that now glows slightly with the dusting of small stars, along with bright blue eyes. I quickly glance around and see that her "parents" are no longer in sight. I walk over to her and speak.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm taking somewhere warm and wonderful. We are going to StarClan."

I try to give a convincing smile but fail.

She looks at me for a moment before realization dawns in her eyes. She looks at me sadly.

"I'm dead aren't I?" She asks but she's not afraid or trying to protest like others I've brought, she just seems sad.

"Come on let's go." I say not giving her an answer, she already knows.

After I brought her to StarClan, I had taken her to the medicine cats. They usually help kits cope with being here and helped her. Which have her confidence and she soon began to learn from them and is now the medicine cat, or nurse cat as we call it. Because she isn't really giving anyone medicine. Soon after her arrival I realized no one had given her a name! That angered me. I walked up to the cat she was always hanging around with, Spottedleaf formerly the ThunderClan medicine cat, they were helped by Jayfeather now.

I ran to her and let out a yowl.

"Why doesn't she have a name?" I hissed "Her parents didn't even care enough to give her one! did you expect her to live her life like this? The nameless, stillborn with a family that doesn't care?"

She just stood there in shock at my outburst.

"Name her then." She said

"Hey, kit come here." I say quietly

The kit, who had been looking at a butterfly walked over still smiling.

"Today I'm going to give you your name." I say and before I can continue she is bouncing up and down smiling brightly.

"Calm down," I say with amusement

"As you were born without a name, a name you will be given." I pause

"For you beautiful grey fur and bright spirit, I name you Pearlkit."

I look at her to see her reaction.

Her face slowly lights up again as she runs back to Spottedleaf to tell her about the new name.

END FLASHBACK:

Out of all the kits in our group, her story is among the saddest.

**A/N hey peeps:D the next few chapters are to explain a few back stories so ya. Tell me what you think **

**and once again, I am aiming for THREE reviews before next chappie **

**happy reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey peoples! I have forgotten to thank all my amazing reviewers!**

**SOO, THANKS TO-**

**Amber342**

**Dawnflower of WindClan **

**Forbiden shadows **

**Guest**

**Petalpaw12 **

**yourfaceisugly(Guest)**

**and Moonbeam141 (who created Hazelkit who appeared in this chapter) **

**Whew! Lots of names **

**Disclaimer- dont own warriors!**

Chapter 2

I look on to my other Clanmates. Kit Clanmates anyway. We have made our own clan inside of StarClan. It's been eight moons since Pearlkit joined us, and a year since the Dark Forest Battle.

The tiny grey tabby is the last to join us so far. Therefore she is the youngest of us. She is also part of a special group inside our clan. We call ourselves, The Gaurdians. Because we feel we can best relate to the other kits and help them. Pearlkit a stillborn abandoned by her parents. Hollykit and Larchkit starving when the forest was destroyed. Mosskit freezing in the snow. Nettlekit our only Tom, was killed when two foxes attacked ThunderClan camp back before the forest was destroyed. He had been hiding outside of the nursery, when one of the foxes found him.

And finally me, I was the first kit in the clans to die. I don't like to think about how I died.

FLASHBACK:

I look at the two leaders. One the leader Of RiverClan, my father, Troutstar. The other, leader of WindClan, Moorstar.

"Your clan has many kits! Four queens!" Yells Moorstar

"That doesn't mean that you can take any." Hisses my father

"To bad for you, we already did."

She smiles at the shocked look on my fathers face. I try to call out to him. Tell him ill be ok, but the Tom that trapped me gives me a look so fierce, I dare not make a sound.

"Who have you taken?" He yowls

"You must mean who haven't we taken." She laughs

END FLASHBACK:

No. I will not dwell on the past.

"Hey Nettlekit, wake up" I say quietly

"Huh?" Is the reply

"Come on furball I need your help." I say louder

"With what?" He asked after a yawn

"I think there will be another kit joining us today." I reply

"Oh," he gets up to follow me

We go quietly so as not wake Pearlkit. She is still young so we let her get her rest. We slowly make our way to the looking pool or the other side of the moon pool I guess, and when we arrive we gaze into it, quickly finding what I knew was going to be there. A kit on the brink of joining us. Her name is Hazelkit and she is none other than the only daughter of Silverwing and Brownclaw of WindClan. She is two moons old and has Greencough.

"She'll be with us soon." Nettlekit said solemnly

I sigh before agreeing, there is nothing we can do to help her and I can see she had a wonderful life ahead of her. That's another thing I can do. Tell what a kit's destiny would have been. Hazelkit would have grown up to be a great hunter for her clan. Have many friends, for she was very kind hearted. And after earning the name Hazeldawn, find a mate. Her mate Swiftstep would support her, and be there when she bared his kits, three healthy toms. They would both live to become elders and watch their kits grow up.

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Your doing it again," Said Nettlekit

"Reading her future."

"I can't help it." I reply, but in truth I've never tried to block it out. We watch as she falls asleep under the watch of Kestrelflight, and I take a step through the pool. As soon as I do he looks up, for I've appeared in his den. Only he can see me and it makes him realize what is happening.

"Is there nothing you can do?" He asks

"No, Kestrelflight. Thank you for taking care of her in life, but in death it is our job." He starts to ask who else I mean when Nettlekit appears with Pearlkit.

"We are the Gaurdians," says Pearlkit in her quiet voice. "we help the kits of StarClan and the ones of the living clans."

"We have created a clan of kits within StarClan, but there is no more we can tell you before you join us yourself." I finish

At that moment Hazelkit's spirit wakes up, and Kestrelflight

just stares.

"Who are you?" She asks

"We are here to take you to StarClan." Says Nettlekit

They along with Pearlkit return to StarClan but I stop.

"We will always watch over the kits."

Then I to return to my home.

Hazelkit: a small, yellow-brown she-kit with silver tail tip, and light green-gray eyes, from WindClan, along with her parents. (Parents: Mother is Silverwing, a long furred, silver she-cat with green-gray eyes, and father is Brownclaw, a yellow-brown tom with long claws)

**A/N hey just so you know, little pieces of Gingerkit's life will be revealed every once in a while**

**did you enjoy?**

**GUESS WHAT? 20th reviewer gets to create the next kit! So review **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N HEY! Thanks to my rreviewers **

**petalpaw12 **

**Amber342**

**yourfaceisugly(guest)**

**Striker in the night**

**nommy cat (guest)**

**A (guest)**

**Leafkit(guest) **

**featherleap**

**pepperpaw**

**and Flowerstem **

**WHEW! Lots or reviewers thanks so much!**

**Short chapter but gives more Gingerkit flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer- don't own warriors**

Chapter 3

I have spent all day with Pearlkit and Hazelkit. We've been explaining everything to her and how our life here works, Pearlkit even told Hazelkit her story.

..."And now, I am sort of like a medicine cat, I help new kits get used to StarClan and other stuff. Isn't that cool?" She says all of this excitedly. Although she has been here for eight moons she still acts like a kit sometimes.

"So what's your story?" Hazelkit asks me

Pearlkit gasps, "Well, Hazelkit that's not really the best question,..."

She may have temporarily prevented Hazelkit's curiosity, but she could not stop the rush of memories that flooded my mind.

FLASHBACK:

"You must mean who haven't we taken!" She laughs once again

" We have all the kits from two of your precious queens."

The shock is evedent on his face.

"How?" He asks unbelieving

"You can trust less of your clan than you think." She says, still smiling.

I feel helpless, my own Brother is working for another clan in this time of war and he is the one holding me captive.

"All of those who are on my side," she stops to again smirk at my father, "Step forward, with your kit."

My brother Thornstrike pushes me forward with his brown paw, causing me to stumble, and follows behind. He is followed by his friend, shadeclaw, who has my only sibling Tinykit. Tinykit is a tiny sandy colored she kit who was once very sick, and is still the size of a young kit, though our apprentice ceremony is in a few days. The other two are older warriors who have my friends, Redkit a dark ginger Tom, and Leafkit, a light ginger tabby she kit they are 4 moons. As we are put in front of my father, he tries to go to us, but Moorstar pins him down.

"Another move and your kit gets it!" She yowls as my brother holds me up by the scruff of my neck

"Thornstrike, why?" My father whispers

My brother glares in response.

END FLASHBACK:

I look up to see both of them staring at me, and I walk quickly away.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreak:D

Hazelkit's POV

"So what's your story?" I ask

As soon as the question leaves my mouth I regret it, and with good reason. Gingerkit looks shocked and slightly angered, and Pearlkit gasps and turns to me quickly.

"Well, Hazelkit that's not really the best question,..."

She lets it hang there, at a loss for words. I look up at Gingerkit to apologize but she looks strange. Sort of like she zoned out, but looks mad, and scared, and something else too. After a bit she snaps out of it and walks away, oblivious to the fact the we can see her crying.

**A/N hey peeps hope you liked! Review please **

**And do you like long chapters that take a whole or short ones that can be updated quite often **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N you learn a HUGE secret in this chapter. Well, if you catch it. **

**Enjoy!**

**OH thanks reviewers! **

**Disclaimer- Dont Own Warriorssssssss**

Chapter 4

Gingerkit POV

I walk aimlessly through the grounds of StarClan. Trying not to run into any cat for fear of them seeing me cry. That kit has absolutely no idea what I've been through! But I know I can't be to harsh on her, she is young and needs time to adjust and learn.

I soon find what I'm looking for, the sky-tall pine. It's the tallest in StarClan and in a quiet little visited Area. I climb as high as I dare before settling down on my favorite branch. It's thick and relatively flat on the top where I sit.

As soon as I'm settled, I can't stop the memory from spearing in my mind.

FLASHBACK:

"Thornstrike, why?" My father whispers

My brother glares in response, then sets me back on the ground. My father revived the message, if he messes up, I'm done for.

"Now, we will just take these kits and leave." Moorstar says as she starts walking away from my father

"Come with me if you are on my side." She doesn't even pause to look back, but I do.

And I don't like what I see. My father is glaring at me... As if its my fault that we are in this mess. He looks away when I catch his eye and stares lovingly at Tinykit.

...linebreak...

We arrive at WindClan camp. Warriors and apprentices stop and stare at us in confusion. Then I realize, they didn't know what Moorstar was planning did they!

There were confused yowls as Moorstar jumped onto a rock barely a few tail lengths off the ground.

"Today we gained some kits!" She tells happily

Every cat waits for here to continue.

"We gained them from RiverClan, now they are ours. That is all. Oh, and Morningbreeze will take care of them" she adds before walking away.

We are set on the ground as a young she cat,( morningbreeze?) walks over to us.

"Um, hello kits. I'm Morningbreeze and I'm going to be you new mother."

END FLASHBACK :

I am ripped from my memories as Nettlepaw comes up the tree. His brown paws quickly finding small notches and branches to help him climb.

"What is it?" I ask, he never comes up here unless its an emergency.

"Furzepelt, is dead." He stares at me waiting for my reaction.

"What? What do you,..." He cuts me off

"Shes here. Now" he warns

I sigh and follow him down the tree, poor Pearlkit. She will be so angry at us.

Ya it's short but I'm kind of rushing

reviews = more inspiration for chapters


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry! this chapter just wouldn't turn out right. but I got it this time! Sorry for the shortness. **

**And THANKS FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**disclaimer: I don't own warriors. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

We race through the forest of StarClan. His paws matching my pace. In the time that we've been in StarClan, our muscles have matured and all of us have grown the tiniest of measurements taller.

When we finally arrive at the looking pool, Pearlkit is there waiting with Barkface by her side. I can see the excitement and question on her face.

"This cat is very special, though I won't tell you why just yet." He meows to her

I try to rush out but Nettlekit grabs me and holds me down so I can't intuition them.

"Give her a chance." He meows

Just then I see ripples in the pool. They grow bigger until small waves touch the rocks. And soon, Tallstar walks through, accompanied by none other than Furzepelt.

She stops and looks around wildly.

"It's so beautiful" she meows

Then her gaze stops on Barkface.

"Oh, Barkface it's wonderful to see you." She exclaims

"Furzepelt," he says slowly "A kit is here to see you." He motions toward a quivering Pearlkit.

She gasps "Does she, have a name?" Her eyes start to fill with tears as she realizes who this was

"My name is Pearlkit. Who are you?" Asks Pearlkit, sitting up

"I'm you mother, Furzepelt." She meows

"M-my mother?" Squeaks Pearlkit in disbelief

That is when I break out of the tight grip that Nettlekit has on me, and jump from our hiding place.

"You don't even deserve to be her mother!" I yowl "You left her in the snow that night! Cold, alone, and nameless!"

Furzepelt stares at me, a kit, who just yelled with more fury than all of LionClan.

Meanwhile Pearlkit stares between us, tears in her eyes, not knowing who to believe. Her life-long friend, or the mother she never knew.

"Is it true?" She asks "Did you, abandon me?" Her eyes are wide and looks betrayed

Furzepelt nods slowly. "I had no other choice."

Pearlkit takes a long look at both of us, an unreadable expression on her face. Then speaks slowly. "Then I'm sorry," Her voice cracks "but I don't know if I can stay here anymore."

She stands, and not taking anymore time to think about what she's doing, she throws herself into the looking pool.

**Don't kill me! I don't eccentric know where that came from. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm updating a lot lately... I guess in just trying to get as far as so can before school starts up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I stare after her, and wail aloud

"What have I done?"

Nettlekit looks on in horror, throwing yourself into the looking pool without a destination can lead to one of many things. None of them good.

Furzepelt just stares at us, and soon her stare turns to one of sadness then her sadness turns to anger.

"How dare you be so cruel to her!" she yowls

"Me being cruel? I only told her the truth!" I reply

Furzepelt just stalks away, leaving us by the pool. I don't know where Barkface and Tallstar have gone and I don't care.

I sink to the ground.

"Was it really my fault?" I ask Nettlekit

"Course not!" he meows "You need to get up right now, and we need to find out what happened to her!"

All of a sudden I get that familiar feeling. The one that means some kit is on the brink of joining us. I can see that Nettlekit feels it too.

I sigh and together we jump into the pool, I think of Pearlkit the whole way down.

I was wrong, two kits are joining us today.

Dovekit and Pebblekit of RiverClan.

They snuck into the Medicine den, and dared each other to eat Death-berries. Unfortunately they were found too late, to late for herbs.

I am in the RiverClan medicine den. Willowshine is working feverishly over them, but there is nothing she can do.

I pad up behind her. "Willowshine, it's too late, I'm sorry."

She whirls around, but recognizing me she sits, defeated.

"Your Gingerkit, aren't you?" she asks "You bring kits to StarClan, you lead them, you teach them?"

I nod. Just then, one by one the spirits of the kits sit up and look at the two of us. Then get up and stand beside me.

"You can also tell their futures can't you?" she asks just before I leave.

"Yes, yes I can." I reply

"Please tell me." she asks

I sigh then close my eyes.

Dovekit, she would have been popular in the clan, excel in hunting, though not as great a fighter. As a young warrior she would become mates with a Tom named Splashheart. They would have one little she kit. Named, Pebblekit? That's strange, why Pebblekit? Her sister is Pebble-whatever-her-warrior- name-is. She would have an apprentice named Troutpaw. Soon named Troutfur. She would die a warriors death in a battle as a senior warrior.

I tell all of this to Willowshine, and she looks at me expectantly, Pebblekit.

She would, no that's not possible. She, would die, her first day as a warrior. As an apprentice she was a brilliant fighter, a decent hunter, and had a young Tom mooning over her. It would have been a short life but a good one.

I tell Willowshine, she nods her thanks and I leave.

**Dovekit was created by- Moontail-was-here-XD**

**Pebblekit was created by- Dawnflower of WindClan **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N** this chapter was really unexpected... **

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors **

**enjoy!**

Chapter 7-

Pearlkit POV

I open my eyes to dark skys and, stars? Why can I see the stars?

Oh. I suddenly remember, being introduced to my mother, hearing that she abandoned me. Then my best friend and my mother started yelling, I didn't understand, I was afraid. Then I was angry. I didn't know what to think, so I jumped into the pool.

Where am I?

I stand up, my paws looking more silver than gray in the moonlight. I look around and I can see the lake. I'm on the edge of the pebbles, and behind me I can see a vast stretch of Pine trees. I must be near ShadowClan.

All of a sudden, I feel a familiar pull. Another kit is going to join StarClan tonight. I can feel that the kit is ShadowClan. I blink, and suddenly I'm just above their camp. I can see the medicine den and hear the soft whispers of Littlecloud and his apprentice, Petalpaw.

I blink again and I appear in the middle of the den. They turn to me and their gazes sadden.

"I suppose it's time then Pearlkit?" Asks Littlecloud

I nod but Petalpaw just stares in surprise and suspicion.

"Who is this?" She asks "where did she come from? She just a tiny kit!"

Littlecloud glances over at me and then answers her question.

"This is Pearlkit, her and other kits in StarClan are in charge of bringing all of the new arrivals safely there." He meows

Before she can say anything els I speak again.

"What's his name?" I ask looking at the small fluffy ginger Tom kit.

"His name is Lionkit, his parents are Dawnwhisker and Mousetail."

I look at the kit and make a split second decision. Gingerkit will never see this kit. I will start my own group of kits, we don't need any cat to help us. We would only have to trust each other. It's brilliant!

Just then, I see Lionkit's spirit wake up. He looks at me with emerald green eyes. Sad eyes.

He stands up and walks toward me. I put my tail on his shoulders and blink.

Not to StarClan, but to another entrance into the stars. It was a place I had discovered a long time ago. A place between light and dark. The home of a new clan. My clan.

**A/N yep Pearlkit has no intention of going back to StarClan. You'll find out what she's running from soon enough :D**

**Lionkit belongs to Petalwish! **

**review! **


End file.
